Mii pasadoOo
by Sae-CagalliYulaZala
Summary: recostado en mi habitacion empiiezo a recordar cosas de mi pasado. Ahora sabremos de donde viene y como fue Erick night haha espero les guste . One-Shot


hola chiicos bueno aca con una nueva hiistoriia pero ahora cambiie y deciidii hacer una hiistoriia sobre mi amor Erick Night, con esta hiistoriia concurse para ganarme un liibro y bueno ahora qe iia saliieron los resultados pues lo subo. Espero qe les guste y dejenme unos reviews

* * *

Erick Night y su Pasado

Me mire nuevamente en el espejo, estaba bien vestido, corbata, saco, todo perfectamente es su lugar. De nuevo me mire en el espejo y salí de mi cuarto a esperar el carro que me llevaría al baile de bienvenida de la escuela, era su primer año en la preparatoria, en una nueva ciudad… Seria un reto.

-Erick cariño te ves espectacular, de seguro consigues novia en la fiesta- dijo mi madre viéndome con ojos verdes penetrantes llenos de dulzura y amor, su cabello castaño rubio que era ondulado y caía suavemente por su espalda hasta su hombro, vestía un pequeño traje azul marino junto a unas zapatillas plateadas.

-Vamos cariño deja que Erick se divierta hoy- pronuncio mi padre que era idéntico a mi solo que en su cara sus facciones eran mas definidas, vestía un traje en color gris pálido y sus mocasines. Mi padre abrazaba gentilmente y con amor a mi madre

-Mamá, Papá no se preocupen voy a estar bien, regreso a las 12 de la noche -mencione y rápidamente salí de la casa para subirme al carro.

Todo el camino fui mirando la ventana viendo el paisaje de esta ciudad, nunca me había puesto a observar lo bello que era este lugar rodeado de bellos paisajes, creí que el venir a vivir en Mills me iba a cambiar en algo o a mi familia pero al parecer no. Siempre había estado rodeado de edificios y personas apuradas pensando en si mismas, no me molestaba mucho pero estaba acostumbrado al ruido de Boston.

Mi padre es el nuevo gobernador de esta pequeña ciudad, aun no comprendo por que mi papa cambio de ser un gran empresario reconocido en Boston a un gobernador de una pequeña ciudad. Para mi madre, mis hermanos y yo fue una gran sorpresa, de hecho aun sigo sorprendido pero estoy contento por que veo a mi padre feliz y también convivimos mas con el.

Nueva Escuela, Nueva Casa, Nueva Ciudad y … ... Nueva Vida, una vida que espero tenga algo bueno y entretenido, ser alguien en la vida y volver orgulloso a mi padre… Ser un gran representante del apellido Night.

Cuando el auto llego a la escuela, baje con mucho cuidado de no ensuciarme para verme lo mas presentable posible, aun que me era algo incomodo estas dentro de un smoking. Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando la vi, una de las chicas de mi nuevo salón, era la chica mas callada y seria que ahora se veía despampanante y hermosa. Su cabello Azabache que normalmente siempre iba amarrado en una coleta ahora iba suelto algo ondulado con un pequeño adorno en el en forma de mariposa, su vestido era color durazno que se ajustaba a su cuerpo con un escote en forma de "v", en la cintura un decorado en color plata y la falda en escarola. Cuando vi su rostro me maraville mas pues solo iba delineada de los ojos y brillo en los labios, aun siendo algo morena el color del vestido le quedo perfecto haciendo brillar sus ojos color miel; al parecer su nombre era Karina.

Me acerque con mucho cuidado a ella tratando de calmar mi agitado corazón.

-Hola eme… Karina ¿verdad?- por dios mi corazón esta latiendo a mil por hora ¿Esto puede sentir un chico de casi 16 años?

-Hola eme…. Si soy Karina tu eres… ¿Erick Night cierto?-

-Si, bueno yo… quería saber… si… bueno… ¿querías entrar conmigo?- wow que nervioso estaba por decir estas imples palabras de seguro a de pensar que soy un tonto

-Yo…. Si creo que si… Seria un placer- pronuncio algo sonroja y yo sentí que la sangre se me subía a la cara.

Entramos a junto al auditorio y la noche paso rápidamente, justo cuando me estaba despidiendo en vez de darle un beso en la mejilla los dos nos movimos sin querer y le di un beso en sus labios, me separe de ella sonrojado y le pedí disculpas; la acompañe a su carro y la vi alejarse pronto me encamine a mi coche y me dirigí a mi casa.

Tan solo llevaba viviendo en Mills cuatro meses y sentía que habían pasado años, mi madre se había vuelto a embarazar de nuevo hace 3 meses, mis hermanos Lia y Osmar estaban bastante felices y emocionados pues ya no iban a ser los más pequeños. Estaba en mi recamara arreglándome para la escuela cuando los mellizos entraron.

-Hermano Hermano mamá dice que bajes a comer- gritaba mi hermano, la verdad me sorprendía el parecido que teníamos los dos lo único que cambiaba era el color de ojos que era de color verdes como los de mi madre y la estatura pues era cincuenta centímetros mas pequeño que yo.

- Erick papá también dice que te apures a bajar para irse rápido a dejarnos a la escuela- menciono mi hermana con voz tímida, ella era la viva imagen de mi madre su cabello castaño ondulado casi a la cintura, sus ojos color verde llenos de ternura, su carita era algo delgada pero bien definida para ser una pequeña niña y su tez medio morena que saco de mi padre.

-De acuerdo ya bajo- Después de decir esto mis hermanos salieron de la habitación riendo.

Después de bajar a desayunar, mis hermanos, mi padre y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra escuela, papá nos dejo y se fue hacia su oficina no tan lejos de ahí. La verdad siempre fui un chico normal con su familia normal hasta en ese entonces que lo vio, a un hombre parado cerca de la acera recargado en un árbol donde daba mucha sombra, su tez era blanca como la nieve y unas ojeras enormes, iba con unos lentes bastante obscuros y un traje de lo mas impecable de color gris con una camisa blanca con corbata gris claro, simplemente lo ignore y me dirigí a mi salón donde me espera Karina.

En verdad mi madre tenia voz de profeta cuando dijo que conseguiría novia en la fiesta no se equivocaba, días después de la fiesta Karina y yo empezamos una relación, la cual iba bastante bien, claro con sus típicas peleas sin sentido pero al fin arreglábamos las cosas. Hoy cumplíamos los tres meses y llevaba en la mochila una pequeña caja con un brazalete grabado con su nombre, no me molestaba hacer ese tipo de obsequios pues sabia que estábamos bien económicamente y podía darle a mi novia este pequeño tipo de regalos.

Llegue al Salón y salude a mis amigos, deje mis cosas en mi pupitre y me dirigí donde esta mi novia, la abrase por la cintura por detrás dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cuando sentí que se estremecía supe que había logrado mi objetivo sorprenderla y hacerla sonrojar. Ella se giro sin deshacerse del abrazo y me abrazo también, deposito un suave pero dulce beso en mis labios y sonrió.

-Erick por el amor de dios sabes que me asusto fácil y llegas a hacerlo…. Deberás que eres impredecible corazón- dijo depositando de nuevo un beso en mis labios lo cual me saco una sonrisa.

-Vamos Karina no te enojes… te traigo un regalo- y deposite la pequeña caja en sus manos después de haberla liberado de mis brazos, observe como iba abriendo la cajita y como sus ojos se iluminaban al ver el brazalete

-Oh! Erick es realmente hermoso…. Gracias… no era necesario enserió- y volvió a besarme- te quiero mucho Erick no lo olvides- pronuncio mirándome profundamente que me decían la verdad. Cuando escuche eso sentí que mi corazón volvía a alocarse como la primera vez que la vi en el baile… Valla que esta enamorado.

– Yo también te quiero más de lo que te imaginas Karina- respondí sonrojado

-Oh es cierto Erick aquí esta tu regalo y el de tu cumpleaños- dijo tendiéndome una gran bolsa azul de fiesta, abrí con mucho cuidado mi obsequio percatándome que era un reloj de plata con pequeños cristales en las correas y tres libros de poesías de mis autores favoritos; la verdad me fascina la poesía pero lo que mas me gusta es el Teatro y sus monólogos. Me gire ante mi novia y le agradecí.

-Gracias Karina es lo mejor que me pudiste regalar- la abrase y bese con dulzura.

Las clases transcurrieron de lo mas normal, hasta la salida justo cuando iba saliendo con mi novia y mis hermanos, delante de mi estaba el hombre que había visto en el árbol en la mañana, fue cuando me di cuenta que no era un simple hombre sino que era un muerto un ser que emanaba una energía negativa y tenebrosa, vi como mis hermanos se aferraban a mi pantalón asustado, volví a observar a ese ser que era una no muerto, un ser que le llamaban … vampiro, me percate de una luna creciente de colores azul zafiro en su frente, además del tatuaje de nudos entrelazados que hacían resaltar sus ojos color verde aguamarina, fue cuando en verdad me asuste el no era un simple vampiro era un rastreador. En ese instante pensé que venia por Karina pero cuando su voz ronca y fuerte dijo mi nombre, todo se me olvido.

-Erick Night la hora de que comiences una nueva vida ha llegado, la aventura mas importante de tu vida pronto comenzará y es tiempo que vallas a tu nuevo hogar…...La noche te ha elegido… La casa de la noche te esta esperando-

Note una punzada muy fuerte en mi frente y un dolor de cabeza increíblemente fuerte, solo dos veces en mi vida había visto a un rastreador y eso fue hace dos años cuando cerca de mi casa en la ciudad fueron por dos niños tres años mas grande en Boston con una diferencia de seis meses, y ahora venían por mi cuando mi vida era de lo mas plena y feliz. Eso era lo que espera de mi nueva vida…. Ser un Vampiro.

Mire a mis hermanos que estaban aun abrazados a mi mirado en la acera donde minutos atrás estaba el rastreador, escuche como Karina sollozaba a mi lado y se alejaba como si fuera un bicho raro señalando mi frente, vi como mis amigos me veían horrorizados y se alejaban casi corriendo. En eso alcance a ver a lo lejos el coche de mi padre el de seguro sabia que hacer. Mis hermanos corrieron al coche asustado no por mi si no por vampiro que habían visto, cuando me acerque mas al coche pude verme reflejado en el como en mi frente se encontraba un bello tatuaje de media luna color azul zafiro como el del rastreador y como mi cara se iba poniendo realmente pálida.

Mi padre al verme simplemente me dio un abrazo lleno de apoyo y de cariño, al llegar a casa mi madre se asusto y empezó a llorar, suplicando que fuera un error que uno de sus tesoros no fuera uno de esos seres, uno no muerto, corrió a abrazarme dándome a entender que me quería y que me protegería, hablamos por mas de dos horas y estuvimos de acuerdo en que tenia que ir a la Casa de la Noche…. Aquel lugar donde otros como yo estaban. Salí de mi casa junto con mi padre admirando por última vez aquellos bellos paisajes que ya nuca mas volvería a ver, despidiéndome definitivamente de aquella vida que creí era perfecta.

Al llegar a La Casa de la Noche… fue donde toda mi aventura dio comienzo.


End file.
